1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electric wave communication method defined in IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11 is widely used.
A communication method of performing communication using electric field coupling and magnetic field coupling has been proposed other than the electric wave communication method. In such communication method, when a plurality of couplers for performing magnetic field coupling are brought close, the plurality of couplers magnetic field couple, and such magnetic field coupling realize the communication among the plurality of couplers. The technique of performing communication by magnetic field coupling is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-60283 and the like.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-60283